Daddy?
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: After almost a year of no words for the boys' best friend, Kayla, they get a phone call from her mother. And who knew that phone call would result in a piece of Kendall's heart being filled that he never knew was empty. One-Shot! xx


*Kendall's POV*

"God I am so bored!" Carlos repeated for the millionth time within the last 2 hours. The guys and I were all hanging out on the couch enjoying our day off from Gustavo, which is rare, but Carlos being an adrenaline junkie was bored. My mom and Katie had gone out for the day to go shopping for Katie, since she is starting school soon.

"Carlos, can't you just sit down and be calm for once in your life?" Logan asked him, lounging while reading a book as James flipped through the channels on TV.

"Obviously he can't Logan, he is ADHD…" I say, just messing around with my guitar, plucking random notes.

"That is true…" Logan said getting back into his book.

Just as I am setting my guitar down, and start to relax and watch whatever show James had selected. To ease his ADHD, Carlos just went up and down the swirly slide… go figure, when my phone rang from the counter.

I get up slowly and walk over to it, thinking it was just my mom, but when I answered it, it was a voice I hadn't heard in almost a year.

"Kendall?" the woman asked.

"Mrs. Williams?" I ask her, shocked. As I said her name, I saw Logan and James shoot their heads up at me with a shocked face also and Carlos pokes his head out of the slide.

"Oh Kendall, I am so glad this is still your number and that you remember me! Listen, you live in LA right now, don't you?" She asks. I could have sworn I heard people talking, a girl scream and doors opening and closing, making me wonder what was going on.

"Yeah, of course I remember you. How's Kayla?" I tell her, asking about our old best friend, who moved away about 4 months before we did. We haven't seen her in almost a year.

"That's what I am actually calling about Kendall. Listen, it is a really long story, but Kayla is at the hospital. Don't worry, she is fine. But I have to get back home and my plane leaves in an hour. Do you think you and the guys can get here and be with her?"

My head shoots back up when I hear she is in the hospital "Oh yeah, we'll be there in 5 minutes." She tells me where they are and then I hang up and start putting my shoes on.

"Guys come on, we have to go!" I yell at the guys, they follow me and ask what's going on.

"Kendall, what is going on?" James asks "Is Kayla okay?"

"Yeah she is fine I guess, according to her mother, but her mom is asking for us to go and be with her right now." I say and we all rush out the door and to the car to head to the hospital.

When we get there we run up to the front desk and to the old lady behind the desk "Excuse me, can you tell us where we can find Kayla Williams?" I ask her nicely.

The lady smiles and points to the elevator "Floor 8 boys" When we are about to run away, Logan stops.

"Wait a minute, isn't that the maternity ward? He asks, with his knowledge of hospitals.

"Yes sir, it is." She says politely, before turning back to her computer.

When we get into the elevator, we look at each other confused "Why would Kayla be in the maternity ward?" Carlos asks, with all seriousness.

Logan shrugs his shoulders "The only guess I have is she is having a baby…" He says quietly.

When we get on the floor, we rush into the waiting room where we see Mrs. Williams. She stands up and hugs each one of us tightly. "It is so good to see you boys again."

"You too Mrs. Williams." We all respond with smiles.

"Okay so want me to bring you to her?" She asks, walking towards the doors.

"So she is having a baby?" James asks her.

She stops and turns to us "Yes, guys. She is having a baby, a baby girl to be exact. She isn't that far in yet, she the contractions are about 7 minutes apart and only last about 30 seconds." She starts walking again and we follow her until we reach a tan door.

"Okay boys, here is her door. She already knows I am leaving so don't worry about that, I already said goodbye. To warn you, is she bigger than the last time you saw her…" Mrs. Williams tells us with a smile then she walks away and out of the hospital.

"What kind of parents leaves their daughter to have their grandchild, alone when she is only 16?" Logan asks, scowling in Mrs. Williams's direction.

"She does obviously, come on guys, let's go in. She needs us more than ever right now." James says, opening the door and walking in with us behind him.

Kayla turns her head to us and does a double take "Oh my god… guys!" She says shocked as tears started welling up in her eyes.

She is still as beautiful as I remember, even with a big stomach. Her mid- length blonde locks are in a high ponytail and her green eyes are filled with happiness and tears.

"Hey baby girl, how are you doing?" I ask her, walking over to her fast.

"So much better now that you're here." She smiles, then looks behind me at the other guys. "Hey you dorks!"

"Hey Kayla, how are you?" They all asked her.

"I'm doing well, how about you?"

"We've been great, we released our first album!" Carlos yells, getting excited.

"I know, I bought it…"

I look at her shocked, "You did?"

"Of course I did, I missed you guys so I bought you're album just so I could hear your voices again…"

"Oh that's sweet Kayla…" James tells her, kissing her forehead in a brotherly way.

She must have noticed our glances to her stomach because she asked "Do you guys what to feel it? She's moving around getting ready to come out…"

I nod my head "Sure" She takes my hand and sets it on a part of her stomach, lower abdomen area. I feel her moving around; it felt like she was turning around "Oh my god, Kayla." I look up at her and smile, I have had a crush on Kayla since me and the guys met her back in 6th grade. She smiles at me but then her face starts contorting to pain. I removed my hand and was about to hit the nurse button until Logan started speaking.

"No dude, it's okay, she is just having a contraction. Grab her hand…" He whispers to me then moved over to the other side of the bed with Carlos and James. I stick my hand out for her and she grabs it and slightly squeezes, I flinch a little then just start massaging her hand with my thumb, showing her comfort. After about 20 seconds, she lightened her grip and smiled at me.

"Thank you, grabbing a hand is better than grabbing the bed sheets or handles." She says giggling.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked her

"My mom wouldn't give me her hand, she was afraid that I would hurt her hand and she wouldn't be able to make her plane on time." She tells us, rolling her eyes.

"Why did she leave during the birth of her first grandchild?" Logan asked also, getting angry again at the fact her mother left her alone.

"She had to get home, back to Minnesota. She only stayed up here with me until the baby was born, but her new husband wanted her back there and so did her step son, so she left me to have a baby alone, I'm actually surprised she called you guys."

"So she shipped you here why?" James asked. I stayed quiet as the rage built up inside me, hearing how her mother basically mistreated her.

"When I told her I was pregnant, she packed my stuff up and moved me here because she didn't want her reputation tarnished by having a pregnant 16 year old daughter walking around." A few silent tears fall, I move and wipe them away gently and smile at her.

"So, now you here alone?" I ask her, moving my hand from her face back down to her hand.

She tightened her grip on my hand "Basically yeah…"

"Well you know I would be in here when you have my niece, but you know how I get weak around blood." Logan explained, "You can't give birth without someone in here with you though, it is going to be way too hard."

"I would be here if I wasn't weak around blood too" James said, with a frown matching Logan's.

"Or if I did well around pain." Carlos said also matching their frowns.

Kayla started to laugh "I love that you can be in pain but you can't watch others in pain."

"I know it's really weird." Carlos laughs also.

"I'll stay with you." I tell her.

She looks at me with that mesmerizing smile "I couldn't ask you to do that Kendall. If there is a guy with me, they will ask you to cut the cord."

"That's fine with me. I'll do that, but Logan's right. You can't do this alone…" I smile at her as tears well up again. She grabs my hand and hugs me, showing that she is grateful without words.

About an hour later the doctor walks in while we are all laughing. Kayla's contractions are coming sooner now so we are making her laugh so she's still relaxed.

"Hello?" the doctor gains all our attention.

"Oh hi Doctor Jackson." Kayla says smiling, visibly relaxed.

"Hello Kayla, who are these boys? Thought it was just you and your mother?" the doctor asked, viewing me, James, Carlos and Kendall. She starts checking my vitals waiting for me to answer.

"It was, but she left back home almost an hour ago, back to Minnesota. And these are my best friends, Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James." Kayla introduced us all.

"Hello boys, okay so how are you feeling sweetie?" She asks, smiling as she checks my baby's heartbeat.

"Alright, Logan was keeping time on my contractions…" Kayla answers, looking up at Logan.

"They are coming every 4 minutes now and last about 2 minutes." Logan explains to the doctor as she nods her head.

"Okay, after almost 4 hours in labor, I think your almost there Kayla. Now are any of you going to be in the room with her during the delivery." The doctor asked, glancing around at each of us.

I raise my hand "Yes ma'ma I will be."

"Okay good, now I just need you to relax Kayla, I'll be back soon." She smiles at all 5 of us and exits the room. When she does, Kayla gets another contraction, so I give her my hand and kiss her forehead gently as she squirms and whimpers in pain. During the contraction, my phone starts to ring.

"Can one of you grab that out of my coat, I'm sort of busy here…" I ask one of the guys. James rushes over to my jacket and grabs the phone.

"Hello?" He answers, then his eyes widen. "Oh hey mama Knight, yeah we are all okay, just at the hospital." I shoot my head in his direction, hearing that it was my mom. When the contraction ends, I help Kayla turn onto the side then head over to James as Logan and Carlos comfort her. I grab the phone and James walks over to massage Kayla's back like she asked.

"Hey mom," I say wiping my forehead with my sleeve. Even though it's not me going through the pain, it's the pressure and nervousness getting to me.

"Kendall! What is going on? James said you're at the hospital, are you hurt?" My mom says, panicking.

"No mom, just get here and come to the 8th floor, Logan will be waiting for you in the waiting room."

"Isn't that the maternity ward?" She asked,

"Yeah, Logan will explain everything when you get here." I hung up and walk back to Kayla as Logan exits the room to wait for my mom.

"You're mom is going to be so disappointed in me…" Kayla frowned looking over at me. My mother was like hers since her mom didn't really care much for her.

"No she won't Kayla…" I reassure her

"She will, this wasn't supposed to happen to me…" She starts to cry a little bit, and since she is still on her side, James starts to run her back again, easing the pain and comforting her. Carlos had gone out to wait with Logan.

"It's okay; mom will understand and be here for you unlike your mother." I put my forehead against hers and let her cry and one of her hands went to my neck, playing with the baby hairs on the back of my neck. Soon she starts to get another contraction, and when this one if over she opens her eyes again and looks over at me. James had gone to go to the bathroom, then wait with the others.

"They're getting closer Kendall, I can feel her and I don't know if I am ready to do this alone." She asked, getting nervous and freaking out.

"You are not alone, I'll always be there for you and so will the guys as much as we can." I convince her.

She smiles and while we are just relaxing and I am massaging her back for her, the door swings open and my distraught mother walks in and heads to me and Kayla. "Oh Kayla, look at you baby…" She hugs Kayla gently. "Kendall, can I talk for you a moment?" I nod and follow her into the hallway, closing the door behind me.

"Are you sure you want to do this hunny? You cut that cord and it's an immediate bond with that baby, trust me, especially watching it being born." She explains to me, with a serious look on her face.

"If you're trying to talk me out of it, not happening." My mom smiles at me as I look down and blush "Oh you do still love her…" She says quietly. Just as she opens her mouth to speak again, the door flies open, and James appears.

"Dude that baby is coming soon!"

"Why do you say that?" I ask him, turning away from my mother.

"She's having another contraction!" Carlos says, appearing behind him.

"Already? She just had one right before you came back!" I run in behind them and head back for Kayla.

My mom walks in with Dr. Jackson behind her "Alright sweetie, I think it is time to check how dilated you are."

"Need us to step out?" My mom asked her with a smile, wiping the sweat off of Kayla's forehead.

"Yes, I'll come and get you in a moment." She smiles at us as we exit into the hallway.

About 5 minutes later, Dr. Jackson walks out as a nurse walks in.

"What's going on? Is Kayla okay?" Logan asked nervously, getting us all scared.

"Oh yes, everything is fine." The doctor smiles "Kendall, I need you to come with me and everyone else to wait out in the waiting room."

"Oh my, its happening isn't it?" my mom asks, covering her mouth in shock and happiness.

"Yes, it's time," the doctor smiles "Come on Kendall, this way." She tells me, smiling and everyone else smiles at me then heads to the waiting room.

*James' POV*

We have been in the waiting room for about an hour, to an hour and a half, and we all couldn't wait to meet the new addition to our group. We all jumped out of our seat, including mama Knight, when we all saw Kendall heading in our direction with a huge smile. "You guys want to meet her?" He asked us, still smiling.

We all nod our heads and begin following Kendall to wear the baby is. He leads us to the place they keep the babies after their born for observation. "Which one is here man?" I ask, setting a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"That one right there, her name is Mackenzie…" He says quietly pointing to her.

"Oh she's adorable." Mama Knight said covering her mouth again, as tears welded up in her eyes.

"Yeah, you guys want to see Kayla?" We all nod and begin walking with his back to her room. As were walking Kendall starts speaking "Oh and she might be sleeping, I don't know, she was awake when I left to get you all." We all walk in and Kayla is sleeping. You can still see the little beads of sweat on her face and forehead.

*Kendall's POV*

When we walked back into the room I went and took a seat next to her bed and the others just scattered around the room.

"How is she sweetie?" My mom asked, taking a seat in the chair next to me.

"She was great mom, she did amazing. So much more strength then you would think she had… and it was all worth it. Mackenzie is beautiful mom, just like her mother." I grab Kayla's hand and kiss it. The door to her room opens and they roll a little baby cart in, with Mackenzie in it. I get up and walk over to the nurse and talk to her quietly.

When she leaves I pick Kenzie up and carry her to the center of the room as the guys and my mom came around me, "Oh Kendall, she is beautiful…" Logan said.

"I know, she looks just like Kayla."

"What about me?" We hear and we all look up to see a smiling and glowing Kayla. "Are you talking about me again Kendall? I swear it better be good." She says in a playful voice.

"Oh, I always do Kayla. Here you want her? The nurse said she was hungry." I tell her picking the little bottle up and giving her Kenzie then the bottle.

"Thanks Kendall."

"No problem." I smile at her, and then walk back over to the guys as she starts to feed her.

"Hey dude, we're gonna go grab something to eat from the café or Burger King, wanna come with?" Carlos asks me.

"Sure man," I say and walk back over to Kayla. I tell her I'm going out to get food with the guys real quick and I would bring her back something. She smiled and said okay, as long as my mom was staying with her. We headed out the door and out of the hospital and to the car.

When we get to BK we are waiting for the people to take our order and the guys start talking to me. "So dude, are you and Kayla like a thing now?" James asks me.

I smile "I don't know man, I still really like her, but she just had a baby. So I am not forcing her into anything right now."

"You never know, they are going to let you stay overnight so I think you should talk to her and make a move!" Carlos says to me, hitting my shoulder.

"Fine!" I tell them, laughing.

We get the food and start back to the hospital. When we get there, Mackenzie is with my mother and Kayla is back to sleeping so I set the food down next to her and walk over to my mom. "How is she doing?"

"Oh she is great. Kayla fed her and burped her, and then I took her so Kayla could rest for a while. Oh and sweetie, I want to talk to you about something. Any of you want to hold her?" Mom asked the guys.

"I will" Logan said, setting his burger down and washing his hands before picking her up gently and sitting down.

I walk with my mom to the café so she could get a salad since she doesn't eat fast food. "So honey, I was thinking. Kayla is basically living alone right?"

"Yeah" I answer her confused.

"Well I think she should stay with us for a while… Just until she gets into the swing of things, and when she does we can get her an apartment at the Palm Woods so she isn't far away." Mom suggested after she ordered her food and water.

I think about it for a moment and then I nod my head "yeah, that's a really good idea."

"Okay then, we will talk to her about it when we get back to the room."

We walk back and I smile seeing Kayla awake and eating the chicken nuggets I got her. "Hey baby girl"

"Hey" she smiles at me as I go over and pick Mackenzie up from Logan so he can eat. I walk back over to Kayla's side and started eating, still holding Kenzie.

When we all finish, me and my mom talked to Kayla about her idea. She was hesitant at first but then agreed. Soon after that, the guys decide to head home with my mom so they could get some rest. We say our goodbyes and they say goodbye to Kenzie, saying they will be here tomorrow to take us back to the apartment, since she was being discharged tomorrow.

She puts Kenzie to sleep and then I decide to talk to her about where we stood.

"So Kayla, I was wondering… What does this make us? I mean I was there for her birth… I am in Kenzie's life now." I tell her.

She leans over and puts a hand on my cheek; she brings my head towards hers and softly kisses me. I kiss her back and then pull away "I love you Kendall, and I would want nothing more than for you to be in her life." We fall asleep not to long after that.

When my mom arrives the next day to bring us back to the apartment, we are waiting in the main lobby of the hospital with Mackenzie in the car seat.

It's been almost 3 weeks since Kayla moved in and we haven't been happier. While me and the guys go to the studio during the day, my mom stays home and helps Kayla, by showing her how to pick out formula, make bottles, and bathe Mackenzie. But she doesn't just keep them in the apartment, she brings the down to the pool too she they aren't suffocated. I couldn't be happier, even if Kenzie does wake me and Kayla up every 3 hours. Me and the guys are at the studio and while we are sitting on the black couch in the recording studio and Gustavo is playing the piano, I hear Gustavo yell at me. Oh and did I forget to mention Gustavo didn't know about my new daddy duties, that I willing took.

"Kendall!" He yells loudly, making me jump and open my eyes.

"What?" I jumped and replied, then remembered where I was "Oh, sorry."

"Kendall, what is going on? Why are you so tired right now? You're never like this!" Kelly said, so Gustavo didn't cause another earthquake.

"I'm sorry Kelly; Kenzie had me and Kayla up like every 2 hours last night because she isn't feeling well." I tell her, lying back onto the couch as Logan set a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Who are Kenzie and Kayla!" Gustavo yelled again. I roll my eyes and answer him.

"Kayla is my girlfriend and Mackenzie is her daughter." I tell them, not caring anymore if they knew.

"You shouldn't be taking care of HER DAUGHTER!" Gustavo yells.

"Listen Gustavo, Kendall willingly took over as her daddy, since Kenzie's actual dad is a douche bag." James says in Kendall's defense.

"And Kenzie usually isn't like that, it's only because she has a small cold right now so she is cranky and crabby." Carlos jumps in as Logan just nods his head.

"Okay fine, but Kendall, stay awake!"

Later on in the night, I wake up to Kenzie's cries. The good thing about this is her cries aren't really that loud unless she gets hurt. I gently climb out of bed so Kayla wasn't disturbed; she stirred a little, but stayed asleep. I pick Kenzie up and head out into the kitchen, heating up a bottle.

While I am feeding her, I am seated on a stool leaning my back against the island counter when I hear feet padding towards me. I look up from Kenzie and see James.

"Hey dude, why are you awake?" I ask him curiously. James always slept all through the night, unless he was sick or scared of something.

"Just thirsty man," He says walking over to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she is fine, just hungry. I think her cold is going away so I should start sleeping better." I chuckle, as Kenzie continues sucking down her bottle.

~*6 months later*~

The guys and I are sitting in the living room with Kayla. After about 2 months, Kayla moved into her own apartment right across the hall so she came back over here every day after we got home. While I play with Kenzie, the guys and Kayla are seated near me watching. I have her sitting in my lap and I bounce her on my knee. She starts laughing loudly and the guys start laughing at how cute it was. Kayla giggled as I look over at her; she leans over and kisses me quickly then smiles. I turn back to Kenzie and then I hear the most shocking thing, which I hadn't expected to hear for at least 5 more years.

"Daddy!" I turn and face Kenzie with a look of surprise on my face, which happens to match Kayla's and my 3 best friends.

"Oh my… baby girls say that again!" Kayla says, in absolute shock.

"Daddy,"

I look over at my friends and they all smile at me with total joy. We had just released our 2nd album, Elevate, and we had been really excited about that, but I think this just topped that excitement, by 100 thousand.

Later that night after Kayla had left to put Kenzie to bed, the guys and I were sitting around the table working on some homework we had to have done by tomorrow, and I know it was important, but I just couldn't focus on it. I put my pencil down and walk over to the fridge and grab a bottle of water before heading back to my seat.

"You alright dude…" Carlos asks, worried.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just feel on top of the world. I had no expected that earlier, and when she said it, I never felt happier. I can't believe she called me daddy…" I explain to them, still not believing it myself.

"Dude, we're really happy for you…" they all tell me with big smiles. I was so lucky I had my best friends with me.

~*3 years later*~

The guys and I had all moved out of the Palm Woods and into our own homes. Logan was getting ready to marry Camille, Carlos had moved in with Stephanie and James lived with his girlfriend of about a year and a half, Anna. I lived in my own home with Kayla and Mackenzie. Right now, the guys and I were all at Logan's house for our usual Friday night together, just us no girls… or kids. But this was different since Kayla had to work a late shift at the restaurant she worked at, so Kenzie was with me and the guys for the night.

Right now, Logan and I were hanging out in the kitchen talking about the upcoming wedding, while Carlos and James played COD out in the living room. While we are talking I hear little feet running into the kitchen. When we ran in, she slipped and fell.

"Owwy... Daddy!" Kenzie cried as I got up and picked her up.

"Kenzie, what did I tell you about running in the house honey." I told her, setting her down back on her feet.

"Not to do it. Sorry daddy."

"It's alright baby girl,"

She turns to Logan "Uncle Logie, can I have some juicy?" Kenzie asks quietly.

"Sure honey," He says, pouring her some juice into her sippy cup and handing it to her.

"Thank you Uncle Logie." She says politely,

"Okay baby, not go help Uncle Carlos beat Uncle James at their game." I tell her. She says okay and walks back into the living room towards the couch, where she sits next to Carlos. He quickly kisses her head then starts playing again.

"Dude, you did such a good job with her…" Logan tells me. I smile and turn back to him

"Thanks man… Even though she isn't technically mine."

"Man, that doesn't matter. You're name is on her birth certificate, her first words were to you, calling you daddy and you raised her with Kayla. You're her father, not that douche that was just her sperm donor." Logan explained to me.

"You're right Logan… and I never thought you could love someone so much…"

"A child fills a part of your heart that you never knew was empty."

Ain't that the truth.

**Not my best work, but I thought it was good! Let me know what you think…**

**I know I write a lot of teen pregnancy stories, but I only do because it is something that I relate too. My best friends have all had babies at the ages of 15- 18 so I just get a lot of inspiration, so I am sorry if anyone is strongly offended or just don't like it.**

**Rissa;***


End file.
